Snoopy's doghouse
Snoopy's doghouse is where Snoopy lives. It is located in the Brown house's backyard, and is where Snoopy usually sleeps. History Snoopy's doghouse was first shown on September 4, 1951. It appeared again on November 19, 1951, when Snoopy first got television. In these earlier days of the strip, Snoopy treated it more like a normal doghouse. He would be seen sleeping in the archway. However, on December 12, 1958, Snoopy slept on top of his doghouse, rather than inside it, for the first time. Thereafter, Snoopy was seldom seen to venture inside the doghouse, except to retrieve something, instead spending the bulk of his time sitting or lying on its gable roof. One strip ascribed Snoopy's ability to sleep there to his long floppy ears, which—like the feet of a perching bird – "lock" him to the top so that he does not fall. After a while of Snoopy sleeping on top of his doghouse, it just seems normal to him. In the strip from January 27, 1963, Linus even suggests for Snoopy to sleep inside of it, when Snoopy was cold at night, but everyone thought that was the most ridiculous thing they had ever heard. At this point, the side view of the doghouse became standard in the strip, which allowed the imagination of Schulz (and Snoopy) to expand this dwelling beyond the limits of a normal doghouse. The house's most unusual feature is that it has an enormous inside. Either the entrance leads to an expansive basement with a few other rooms and ample storage space or the inside is a fourth-dimensional tesseract space. Either way the inside is much larger than the outside and contains many objects. Although normally Snoopy is the only one who lives in his doghouse, Woodstock and his friends stay with him, occasionally. Some other characters have stayed in the doghouse as well. In a storyline from September and October 1973, Peppermint Patty moves in to what she thinks is Chuck's guest cottage, because she needs a place to stay while her father is away. Linus chooses to move into the doghouse, although he calls it Joe Cool's dorm, as part of a May 1972 storyline in which Lucy throws him out of their home. Interior Snoopy's doghouse is much bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. This was first shown on January 31, 1954. The doghouse contains or has had attached the following: A TV antenna, a color TV set, a birdhouse, a recreation room, an air-conditioning unit with extra door, space for seven children, a guest room, a pipe and deerstalker hat, a basement, a den, a closet with a faulty latch, a clock radio, an electrical outlet, carpeting, Snoopy's beloved Van Gogh painting, (replaced by an Andrew Wyeth painting when it was destroyed in a fire), a pool table, a stairway, boxes of empty soda bottles, more closets, flooring, counter tops, a library with fluorescent lights, a ceiling mural painted by Linus, a ping pong table, a potted philodendron, a basketball hoop and net, a shower, silver candlesticks, a grandfather clock, a cedar closet, books, LP records, a pair of pinking shears, ceramic tiles, a stairway, a set of dominoes, a photo album of every supper dish that Snoopy has owned, a postage meter, a servant's entrance, a teakettle, a picture of Tiny Tim, a stereo, a stained-glass window, a carpeted front hall, a bottle of cologne, a waffle iron, a supply of TV dinners, electric socks, a formal suit for a turn-about dance, a whirlpool bath, a downstairs refrigerator, a CB radio, an automatic door, a fishing pole, a hat for wearing whilst fishing, wading boots and bunk beds. In the television special It's Magic, Charlie Brown we see an interior of Snoopy's doghouse which includes a room with exercise equipment, sports equipment, lockers, awards and trophies; and a lab with a bunsen burner, flasks and distillation equipment. Destruction Snoopy's doghouse has been destroyed and rebuilt several times. *The house is destroyed after hitting a tree, the results of a furious blanket chase between Linus and Snoopy, in the July 26, 1959 Sunday strip. *Snoopy's home is destroyed by a huge icicle, in the February 13, 1960 daily strip. *Disaster strikes when a fire burns Snoopy's house to the ground in the strip from September 19, 1966. *The doghouse is accidentally destroyed by Marcie, when she tries to get Peppermint Patty to come down from its roof and go back to school in the strip from March 20, 1974. *Snoopy's doghouse has also been destroyed by the cat next door, many times. es:Casita de Snoopy Category:Snoopy Category:Locations Category:1951 Category:Objects